


A Very Squishy Study Session

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Angst and Porn, Consensual Possession, Erotica, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A week after her girlfriend is revealed as a slimegirl, Leah comforts her fear of failure and inadequacy in the loving and caring way possible. A sequel to my previous story "A Sticky Study Session."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 30





	A Very Squishy Study Session

_Hmmmmm-mmmm… Mm-mm-mmmmm, mmm mmm….”_

My mind slowly drifted awake to the quiet but pleasant humming, and I was met with a hazy feeling. My body was engulfed below the waist by the dark blue mass of my girlfriend’s slime, who was currently still dozing peacefully. Being this close to her always filled me with a warm and rosy feeling. Vickie’s gelatinous body was softer than any pillow you could ever buy, and in my sleep-addled state her half-melted body felt even softer to the touch. 

Ever since Vickie had come out to me as her true, squishy self, she always melted in the middle of the night when we slept. It was tricky to pull myself out of, especially without waking her, but the feeling was so pleasant that it was hard to even bring myself to do it unless I urgently needed to get up. After all, the last few nights had been incredibly cold, so an extra layer of warmth was absolutely perfect.

I curled my arms around the adorable slimegirl’s waist and pulled the top half of her body closer to my own. Her human-like features were dull and almost unrecognizable after having the night to deform, but I could still make out the shape of her face. I kissed her cheek gently, hoping that I wouldn’t wake her up, and tried to settle in and fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, about five seconds later, our alarm clock went off, and all hell broke loose.

Vickie nearly _exploded_ in my arms as she suddenly came to, as her gooey body tried to go in about twenty different directions at once. Her mass broke apart into two dozen parts and scattered around the room, while a few more clung to my body. After a moment of realization, they began to come together again, and pooled into three separate masses- one by our closet, another at our desk, and a third that remained in bed. The three globs then began to pull themselves into more human-like shapes that began going about her morning routine.

The Vickie that had remained in bed snuggled back up against my tired body. “Ehhhh… Morning Leah,” she mumbled before pressing herself against my chest. With two thirds of her mass missing, Vickie felt much lighter and squishier in my hands, so much so that I nearly split her in half just by holding her close. “Hey! Gentle…”

“Good morning Vic,” I replied, before glancing at her duplicates going about their business and adding, “I know you’ve always been a morning person, but this is getting a little ridiculous.”

“At least I still get to stay in bed with you for a little longer,” Vic said with a soft smile. “Did you sleep well? Would you like something to eat? I can whip something up for us while we relax.”

I thought about her offer for a moment. “I do always love some breakfast in bed… Oh, I know! I know exactly what I’d like for breakfast!” 

“You do? What would you like?”

My teeth flashed in a devilish smirk, and I replied, “Pancakes… _With blueberries!”_ before spinning her around in my arms and kissing her passionately. Vickie yelped in surprise as my tongue slipped in her mouth, but as the kiss continued, she relaxed and embraced it. The sweet taste of her slime danced across my tongue as we kissed, and it remained there after I pulled away. “After all, who doesn’t love a little breakfast in bed?”

The blue slime glanced towards the alarm clock. “Leah, I don’t know, we have class in an hou- Ahhh~! Hey!” Vic’s uncertain words were replaced by more yelps of pleasure as my fingers slipped between her legs. “Leaaaah~! Stoooop~! I don’t want to be late for claaaaass~!”

I nodded my head towards the two slime bodies that were still at work, but were struggling to get anything done as they felt the same pleasure as Vic. “Well… We’ve got those two at our disposal, can’t we send them to class in our place?”

“That’s not how that- Ohh~! Works! They’re not dense enough to mimic human skin by themselves. They’d need my mass to- Ahhh~! Complete a veneer!” Vickie’s soft body shivered. “Leaaaah, your fingers…”

“What about my fingers?” I asked innocently as they circled and then spread my girlfriend’s sloppy and slimey pussy. She was already incredibly sensitive, and as I had found out in the past week, her body was even more sensitive when she was split. Just the teasing sensation of my fingers playing with her was enough to push Vic closer and closer to orgasm.

“Leaaaaah~” Vickie openly moaned in a lovely voice, “Ohhhhhh~ Ahhhhh~ I’m… Ahhh~ I’m gonna cum!” But just as she was about to burst, I pulled away. Her supple thighs shook as her whole body vibrated, and Vic panted for air. “Leaaaaah~! Pleeeeaaaase~!”

I covered my mouth and giggled. “Jeez, Vic, make up your mind. A minute ago, you told me to stop, and now you’re begging me for more?”

“Ohhhh~ Haaah~ You’re… Pure evil…” Vickie mumbled as she glared at me with her hazy, lust-filled eyes.

“Oh, no, that’s not pure evil,” I replied with a chuckle before rolling over and pushing Vickie’s back against the bed. “This is.” I lowered my head and gripped her soft thighs, and then lifted her towards my face. My lips kissed her lower lips, and I then began to make out with her pussy as my Jell-O girlfriend began to wail in pleasure. The entire dorm building was woken up by the screams of Vickie’s intense orgasm. The pleasure was so intense that the two extra bodies that she had made nearly melted from their mental link sharing the feeling to them as well.

I drank up every last drop of the sweet blueberry-flavored juices that Vickie had released. Most of it I swallowed immediately, but as her orgasm died down, I released her lower half and then climbed over and kissed her to share the flavor of her cum. She’d scolded me the first time I had done it, but now every time I ate her out, she expected me to share. Getting my nerdy slime girlfriend addicted to the flavor of her own cum was one of my proudest achievements, right behind landing her in the first place.

I broke the kiss and gasped for air before settling next to Vickie. “Aaaaah~ I can never get enough of you, Vic.”

“You could have warned me…” she replied, still out of breath, “I could’ve melted outright, and then I wouldn’t be able to re-form in time for class…”

“No, you wouldn’t have melted,” I countered. “I’ve noticed that your slime has been more resistant to melting, actually, and it’s getting tougher the more we have sex. I guess it’s adapting to the pleasure more each time. You’re barely even wobbly now.” I poked her slime to prove it, and sure enough, it only jiggled in response. “See? A week ago, my finger would’ve sunk into you.”

“Well, that’s…” Vickie shook her head, and her two copies converged on her and pulled her off the bed. The three bodies pressed together, and for a few seconds she was a single slimey body with six arms and legs before those too began to combine into one another. “I still don’t think we should be having such risky sex, Leah, especially so close to finals… We only have one week left…

“Viiiiiic, I told you that finals are a joke. Look at us, Vic! We’re smart, strong, and gorgeous! We’re like Charlie’s Angels. And we’re not afraid of any tests, especially tests we’ve been studying a month and a half for. Besides, all that’s left in class is review work which we don’t even need. You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing.” I got up and pulled her into a soft hug. “Vic, I love you, but you’ve gotta relax every once in a while, or else you’ll end up melting in the worst possible situation….”

Vickie frowned and pulled away. She then opened up the closet to retrieve our school uniforms for the day. “Even so, I wouldn’t be so certain that we’re in the clear…”

My high spirits were pushed off a cliff by Vickie’s actions. Even after everything that had happened this week, she was still as rigid as ever about schoolwork, and I was worried that it might end up coming between us. I knew that Vic would never intentionally let that happen, but with the whirlwind that she was going through, she just simply wasn’t processing everything properly. Even now, she was so wrapped up with getting ready for class that she didn’t even say “I love you” back.

Vickie didn’t notice my reaction until she tried to hand me my uniform shirt. “C’mon, Leah, we need to get- Leah?” Vic finally looked concerned when I sat back down uncomfortably on the bed. “Are you ok?

“I keep asking you the same thing,” I replied, “Ever since I found out you were an alien, you’ve been acting so different. You were always focused on school, and I guess I was a sort of relief, but now it almost seems like school is your relief from _me._ You just don’t seem as interested in _us_ anymore, only our classes, which you’re absolutely obsessed with!” I shook my head and turned my gaze to the floor.

“Well, I am a bit of a perfectionist, but-” 

“But you’re already perfect!” I snapped, cutting her off. “You’ve always been perfect! A perfect student! And a perfect girlfriend, at least up until now!” Upon seeing Vickie’s stunned expression, I lowered my voice and continued, “Vickie… With every honest ounce of my heart, I love you. I don’t love the slime, the sex, or any of the superficial things about you, I love _you,_ who you are, not what you are. I don’t know if all this work is supposed to prove something to me, or to yourself… But it’s not worth it. You’re just pushing us apart.”

I looked back up at Vickie, not fully knowing what to expect from her. After a few very long moments of silence, she finally closed her eyes and said, “Leah… I… I’m sorry. I just…” Her words suddenly came to a stop, and she couldn’t say anything more no matter how much she wanted to.

“You just… What? What is it?”

Vickie sat beside me and let out a tired sigh. “It’s just… Too much. Everything feels so different than it did before I met you, or even before I got to college. And even if you don’t care, I still have so many expectations to live up to. My parents, of course, but really… It’s just me. No matter what I do… I don’t feel like I’m good enough. Even with the level of effort I’m putting into studying, the most I ever get back is _almost_ perfect. And I know it isn’t a healthy mindset, but _it seems so close!_ I can almost touch it…” 

I pulled my girlfriend close to me and embraced her. “Why do you think you have to be perfect? Being perfect _sucks._ You’d have to maintain it, every single day, every hour, every second. That’s just putting way too much pressure on yourself.”

“It’s not just that…” Vickie shivered in my arms. “It’s you, Leah.”

“Me?” I was shocked, but I tried not to shrink away from the girl I loved so much. “What have I done to make you feel so awful?”

“I hate it when you say you love me,” Vickie confessed, “I hate it because there’s a part of me that’s telling me I don’t deserve you. Part of it is because you’re human, and I’m not… But most of it is just because I feel like I don’t belong anywhere near you. You’re impossibly beautiful, you’re smart as a whip, and you can make me melt just with a touch… What do you even see in me?”

My eyes widened in shock at the question. “What do I see in _you?_ Come on, Vic! You’re ten times smarter than I am, and yet you can’t figure it out? It’s just the way you are. You’re always so shy and reserved, but when you so rarely open up, you’re the kindest and most gentle person in the world.” I saw her blue slime turning a deeper shade, and added, “You have a lovely voice, you know. Remember that time I caught you singing?”

“I have a terrible voice-”

“You have an _incredible_ voice, Vic,” I interjected. “You’re not professionally taught, but you’ve got a natural talent. But you don’t even care about it, do you?” I smiled and brushed a glob of her goopy hair out of her face. “You hum in your sleep, you know. It’s really adorable…”

Vickie’s blush only darkened. “Sh-shut up…” She leaned into my hug, and her arms wrapped around my back. “I… Just…”

“I’m not going to ever leave your side, Vic,” I promised. “Just promise me the same, that’s all I ask."

Leah slowly nodded. “I do. I promise. I’m yours.”

“You don’t _belong_ to me, Vic, I just want to be with you, and so I am. Stop overthinking everything.”

“Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing for everything.”

“Sor-” Vic glared at me with a mix of contempt and humor. “I don’t like this.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, “Hahaha… Oh, Vic… I…”

“I love you too,” Vickie finished for me, before leaning in and kissing me. It was a very warm and gentle kiss, the way all of her kisses were, only this time it felt more inspired, more passionate. It seemed to last forever, and I never wanted to pull away from it, or from Vic, and neither did she. The two of us relaxed back on the bed, and as we embraced, I felt at ease.

Vic finally pulled away, making a quiet and satisfied sound as she did that was a cuter noise than I’d ever heard her make before. “How do you feel?” I asked her hesitantly, still concerned for her wellbeing before my own.

“I feel… Warm,” Vic replied. “I’ve felt cold for so long… I still feel it now, too, somewhere deep inside of myself, but it gets weaker every day I’m with you.”

“I’d do anything to keep you warm,” I replied, before teasingly adding, “Your slime is so soft when you’re warm… You’re like a big, gooey marshmallow… And I could eat you alive…”

“Do you want to make me warmer?” Vic suggested, biting lip innocently as she stared into my eyes. “You cleaned me up, but I never did anything for you…”

“But what about class? What about the review?”

“Fuck class,” Vic declared, before pulling me into another kiss, this one much more passionate and lustful. As we kissed, her slime molded tightly to my body, hugging the curves of my hips and tracing along my inner thighs. I moaned softly as she forced my legs to spread apart. She pulled back from the kiss for a moment, her breath still hot on my lips, and whispered, “All I want now is to be with you.”

My body shuddered as slime enveloped my legs. Unlike how it had felt earlier, now Vickie’s jelly body was stimulating every nerve it could. The sensations came in waves, each one hitting harder than the last, until my body was quaking just from Vickie pulling me inside of her. She’d always used her mass to stimulate me, but she’d never gone to this extent before. She didn’t just want me, she _needed_ me, more than anything else.

Our kiss continued as Vic kept up her efforts to pull me in. I was usually the dominant between us in bed, but Vickie was so overwhelming this morning that I couldn’t keep up with her. She relished the moment and took every opportunity to please me, either with her explorative tongue or her affection and melted lower half. “Vmmm…” I moaned quietly into her mouth as she continued teasing me.

With my body under her spell, Vic pulled out of the kiss and cupped my face in one hand. “I always love having you inside me, Leah,” she cooed before kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

“Heeehhh~ This isn’t… Ohhh~ What that usually means…” I replied I squirmed a little within her mass. But her slime was like quicksand, and only drew me in deeper the more I struggled. As the intensity of pleasure built up, I felt a gooey tendril pulling itself into shape within Vickie’s mass. The tendril curled tightly around my right thigh, and it felt like it was even tighter against my skin than Vic herself. “Heeeey! What are you- Aaah~!”

The tendril suddenly tightened even further and curled its way up my leg until it was dragging against my pussy. I leaned my head back and moaned, and as I did her soft lips kissed up my neck. “Haaah~ Viiickiiie… You’re… Nnnhhh~” It was hard not to give to the pleasure, and Vic knew just as much, and only made me feel even more. The tentacle rubbed back and forth against the length of my slit, teasing me just enough to take my breath away. “Haaaaaah~ Viiiiii…”

“I love hearing you moan,” Vic whispered in my ear, “The way you gasp for air, the way you shudder so intensely… And feeling every little movement you make inside me just makes me want to make you moan louder.” To emphasize her point, her slime tightened against my skin, heightening every sensation and making me let out a moan that hung on my lips for what seemed to be an eternity. “That’s its Leah, just relax.”

It was hard to relax when I was getting edged like this. Vickie knew exactly how close I was to cumming and was deliberated easing off and intensifying my pleasure to keep me on the edge. It was getting hard to think or even move. All I wanted was her to finish me off. “Pleeeeeaaaaase…! Vic! I’m so close!” I squirmed weakly inside of her slime, which only made her constrict me further and tighter. “Just let me cuuum!”

 _“Let_ you?” the slimegirl asked innocently, and I suddenly felt a different pressure on my pussy. “I’m not going to _let_ you; I’m going to _make_ you cum.” With that, the pressure spread my folds open, and a slimey mass forced its way inside. I cried out in pleasure and orgasmed immediately. The tendril absorbed every drop it could from me as I cried out in pure bliss. It massaged my inner walls, making sure to tease every last spot that was even the slightest bit more sensitive than the rest. 

My whole body rocked throughout the orgasm, which made Vickie’s body jiggle and bounce erotically. I simply couldn’t handle all the pleasure at once, and I was reduced to a panting and heaving mess as the initial wave settled into a less intense surge. If I were a slime myself, my body would’ve heated up so much I would have gone straight past melting and would have evaporated.

“Hoooh~ Haaah~” I kept panting, trying to catch a breath. My mouth hung open and my tongue was hanging out, and I was completely out of it for the moment. I felt my body being pulled in, and Vickie pressed her lips against mine. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and traded with me the juices she had absorbed from my orgasm. My taste was mostly savory, but it was hard to tell with her blueberry tongue in my mouth. “Mwuh~ Mmm~”

We pulled apart from the kiss, and a heavy strand of saliva mixed with slime hung between our mouths. “And you say you love the way _I_ taste,” Vickie said with a sly grin, “when _you_ taste divine…”

I pulled her back in for another kiss and offered her my tongue to taste. The two of us wrestled together, wrapping around one other and exploring each other's mouths. Vic was gaining the upper hand over me as she used her fluid flexibility to wrap around my tongue, but her whole Jell-O body spasmed when I suddenly grabbed her full gooey breasts and squished them. With her stunned, I was able to shift my weight inside of her and force her body to roll over, so she was on her back.

My fingers sunk into her breasts as I squished them. Vickie was already quite busty when she was disguised as a human, but I swore she always made them a cup size or two bigger whenever we made love. They felt dense in my grip, but the more I squished the more malleable they became, and more she whimpered into my mouth. As I continued kneading her breasts, I flexed the muscles of my core and clamped down tight on the slime that had pushed inside me, which made her moan like she’d moaned when I was eating her out. “Mmmmmm~!”

Vickie’s slime was becoming sloppy enough from my teasing that I was able to pull my legs out of her mass, with her tendril still stuck inside of me. I let go of one breast and wrapped a hand around it, squeezing it tightly until I pinched it off from her body. The severed was still connected to her mind, I had learned, but I could control it myself. The slime quickly matched my caramel skin, and in a few seconds, I had a throbbing cock that felt like it could burst in an instant. 

I broke away from the kiss, leaving Vickie gasping in pleasure. The dark blue globs of slime that were here hair were pooled behind her head as she panted, and her arms were half-outstretched and relaxed over her head. The top half of her gelatinous body was still fully formed, if a little melty, but her lower half was still a thick and sloppy mess of slime from my legs pulling out of her. I saw my immediate option and slid my cock between her soft and pillowy breasts, which I squashed together around my shaft. “Leeeaaah~” she moaned as I manhandled her, “You’re being so- Nnnhhhhh! Rooouuugh~~ I love it…!”

“Really? You’re loving how rough I am? Well, I’m loving how soft you are…” I started to thrust, slowly at first, but my cock’s primal instincts begged me to go faster. Vickie’s face was twisted into an adorable expression of love and lust as I pleasured us both. With her slime becoming more malleable by the second, every little touch made her shiver, so my cock thrusting between her breasts and my balls slapping against her slime were enough to start building an orgasm.

My fingers sank deeper into Vickie’s slime as I kept thrusting. At this rate, her breasts were the most stable part of her body, as my constant kneading and squeezing put enough pressure on them that they remained relatively dense. Her lower half still hadn’t managed to pull itself together and was in real and present danger of melting into a blueberry-flavored puddle along with the rest of her body.

“Leeeaaah~! Vickie cried out as her body continued to deform, “I can’t… Nnnnnhhhhh~ Hold together…!” Her slime was visibly struggling to stay in shape, but the pleasure was overwhelming her resolve. “You’re gonna make me meeelt!”

“What’s wrong, Vic?” I asked teasingly as I only thrusted faster and faster, feeling pressure building up in my borrowed cock, “I thought you were getting more resistant to teasing!” I squeezed her breasts together tightly, and the pressure suddenly overwhelmed my dick and made it throb and swell. “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum~!”

My cock shot three hot ropes of pale blue cum all over my girlfriend's deep blue face. My cum came out so hot that I could see it steaming on her slime, and more was still shooting out. I pulled back and shot rope after rope of my slimey sperm all over her half-melted F-cup breasts. “Goooood~” I groaned, “God that feels so fucking goooood…”

My hot cum sank into the melting slimegirl, who couldn’t hold herself together anymore. Vickie let out once last moan before every slimey cell in her body orgasmed and her slime melted back into a rippling puddle. A flash of worry shot through me, as it always did whenever she melted, but a second later I could see tiny blobs of her slime droplets pulling back into the puddle. “Hey… Aaaah~ Don’t stain the bedsheets,” I joked before laying down next to the puddle.

However, my cock was still throbbing hard, and Vickie wasn’t done with it either. As I laid down, her slime leapt to my body and started to mold to my skin. As it stuck to my body, I realized that she must have purposefully melted to trick me. Her slime started to wrap around every inch of my skin, and within a minute I was almost completely covered in her slime from head to toe. The blue slime clung to me in a layer only half an inch thick and was only made up of a third of her total mass.

I cooed in pleasure as slime tightened over my more sensitive parts. Rather than reabsorb my cock, she instead coated that as well, and just the feeling of her slime molding its shape around my dick was almost enough to make me cum again. “Oooooooh~ Viiiiickiiiiie~ Your slime is… Guuuuh~ Driving me crazy~!”

Beside me, the pool of slime was reforming into a more solid mass. It pulled together into a rough and lumpy ball, which began to sharpen its features until it they separated into a human-like body curled up in a ball. Vickie uncurled and grinned, and a second later my vision was blocked as her slime covered my eyes and face. 

“Hey, Leah,” I heard Vickie’s muffled voice start to ask, “Would you like to do a little roleplay?”

A second later the slime covering my face molded more to its shape, and I was able to see, hear and talk again. My mind felt a bit fuzzy as our consciousnesses squished together. “Roleplay?” I mumbled as I tried to take in the situation.

“Well, more of a role reversal,” Vickie explained, and she said that her dark blue slime started to change color and texture to mimic my skin, and her face became a perfect match to my own. Her body looked a little blue, and she couldn’t extend the veneer past her knees because of the third of her mass that she was missing, but otherwise she looked exactly like me. “What do you think?” Leah asked, tilting her head slightly to gaze at me seductively.

It was impossible to tell where the alien slime ended and my human body began as our minds linked. I was suddenly occupying the same spaces that Vickie was, both physically and mentally. I could look back into my own eyes through Vickie’s, and I was acutely aware not just of the sensations of her body, but of the slime that was wrapped around my own. It was a mind-fuck in every sense of the word, but I was still fully lucid and in control of my own words and actions.

“I…” _“... love it,”_ I finished internally.

“I’m glad you do,” Leah read my thoughts as she brushed her black hair out of her face. Her eyes were locked onto my Jell-O cock, which was still as stiff as an iron rod. “Would you like me to take care of that for you, Vic?”

“God yes~” I stared at her lustfully as she slowly crawled over my legs and lowered herself down until she was face to face with my cock. “Please… Aaaah~” Her fingers curled softly around my shaft, handling it with care. My cock and its slimey sheathe throbbed in unison and in turn stimulated one another even further. The slime encasing my balls tightened up, which made my eyes cross as I cooed in pleasure. “Ooooooooh~! God you’re barely even~ Aaaah~! Touching me~!”

Leah could feel every little thing I could, but she didn’t let it show on her face. “Well, I know how stressed you’ve been about the exams…” Her face dipped low, and her lips kissed the head of my cock gently. My tip leaked out pale blue pre-cum as my dick throbbed. “How could I make that up to you?”

Our minds raced as Leah’s tongue hung out of her mouth and dragged up Vickie’s slimey shaft. At this point, neither one of us fully knew who was controlling what body or actions, and pure sexual instinct overtook us both. Leah suddenly climbed up onto Leah’s body and turned around so that her girlfriend got an incredible view of Leah’s ass as she pinned the slimegirl’s cock against her own stomach. We both moaned in unison, and as the human felt Vickie thrust inside of her, both our minds screamed in pleasure and melded into a single consciousness. 

Our bodies kept at it, fucking each other with ravenous passion. Leah’s toned ass bounced with inhuman fervor as she rode Vickie’s cock. The gooey dick could barely hold itself together as Leah’s pussy grew tighter and tighter around it, and soon both girls were already nearing another orgasm.

As for our minds, the physical pleasure couldn’t compare to the sensation of our emotions and our memories became entangled. It wasn’t a feeling that could truly brought justice by words, but it was as though we lived through every moment of peace, joy, and love that we had experienced in our entire lives. When our bodies orgasmed, our minds remembered every orgasm that we had ever felt. The pleasure became too much for even the combined strength of two minds, and we were overtaken by a numb and blinding sensation, and our vision whited out.

…

When I regained consciousness again, I was back in my single human body. I felt weak, and I was barely able to move a muscle. Vickie had been reduced to dozen semi-solid globs that were unable to pull together and recombine. I groaned as I lifted my head. “Uggggggghhh… Shit.” Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 4 PM. Hazily, I could remember our alarm going off at 8:30 AM. 

I strained myself and managed to pull myself into a sitting position on the bed. A heavy clump of Vickie’s slime fell off my body as I moved, and it landed on another mass. The two recombined and gave her enough presence of mind for the glob to begin to slowly crawl across the floor in search of the rest of her body. I scooped up another blob, and then another, and soon her mass was fully combined.

Vickie rippled, too tired to pull herself into a human shape. My stomach growled in response. “Are you okay, Vic?” I asked, pressing a hand softly to her mass.

A part of her slime bubbled and molded into a simple and undefined mouth. “I’m… Ok… I just woke up… How long were we out for…?”

“Seven hours,” I explained as I patted her blob. “We really got wiped out there…”

“Seven _hours?”_ Vickie sounded completely shocked. “Holy crap… We missed everything, all our classes, all our study…” she rippled again as she paused and continued, “... no. It’s ok. We… Yeah, we know everything, right?”

“Do you remember anything about… What happened?”

Another ripple, maybe meaning to be a shrug. “Barely. I’m still tired. I dooon’t think we should do that again until we’re ready.”

“Me neither.” My stomach growled again. “Hey, Vic, could you go for a bite to eat? You look like you’re missing a lot of mass...”

“I need carbs,” she responded as her blob molded itself. Her slime was attempting to regain her human-like shape, but it was clear she barely had any energy left. “I never got to make breakfast…”

I wrapped my arms around Vickie’s undefined form and plopped her on my lap, something I wouldn’t have been able to do if she weren’t missing a significant volume of her slime. “I’ll make something for us,” I promised. “Spaghetti?”

“Please,” she begged, “I feel like I could eat an entire pot of it. I feel so light, even when I’m all pulled together like this. I don’t like it. What if someone comes to our dorm, looking for us? I can’t reform, Leah… I’d be-”

“You’re perfectly safe,” I reassured my gooey girlfriend. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” I pulled Vickie’s mass close to my chest in a tight hug and nuzzled my cheek against her slime. “I love you, Vickie.”

“I love you too, Leah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm really happy with how this one ended. I poured my heart and soul into this sequel, and I hope I captured the spirit of the original with the follow up. This was a hell of a thing to write, and I'm sure that you'll all be happy to hear that there'll be more to come from me this month. If you enjoyed, and are happy to hear that there's more to come, consider favoriting and/or watching, or possibly joining my community discord.
> 
> On a personal note, college is almost over, and with only two finals left I'll be outta here by Thursday. For me that means some time to kick back and unwind, but it also gives me way more time to write, which means more story output both for originals and follow-ups. 
> 
> Speaking of ideas, as you may have noticed, I'm a pretty creative person, but even I have limitations. If you have any recommendations or suggestions, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD LINK
> 
> discord.gg/t7nKP9fszM


End file.
